Assigning resources to a print production environment can be a complex and time consuming process. For N number of devices, there are 2^N possibilities, assuming N is known, which is not typically the case. Furthermore, each possibility requires a time consuming full discrete event simulation since there is no analytic model capable of expressing production process characteristics of interest, except in the simplest of cases. This disclosure describes methods and systems that are directed to improving such processes.